Another World
by crazyxfan
Summary: She never expected to wake up in a cold, damp dungeon tied and chained like a prisoner. But then again, who does? Join Irina Taylor as she discovers a whole other world of trouble while dealing with the loss of her own world. (Cullen/OC) (a little Hawke/OC) and maybe (Alistair/ Lavellan)
1. Creatures

**Hello, everyone! So, I was working on a fanfic for the Walking Dead, Daryl/OC, but then I got distracted when I realized that I could buy Dragon Age: Inquisition for five dollars. I would rather spend every cent I have on my baby, so when I saw that I didn't have to pay thirty I was excited. Then, when I started playing I got obsessed and now I have another story stuck inside my head. As for TWD fanfic, it will continue; however, I plan to rewrite it and attempt to make it at least a little better (my writing is not great).**

 **This chapter is super short. The next ones will be much longer. This story will be updated slower than TWD fanfic. Hopefully, once a week, give or take. (Spoilers) I got the idea for this from Morrigan when she and the Inquisitor walked through the eluvian. Morrigan said that the mirrors led to many places, not just in their world. So, that gave me this idea.**

 **I hope you enjoy, and the next chapter will be up really soon.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing related to Dragon Age.**

 **Chapter One: Creatures**

She was running as fast as she could. She didn't know where she was going, but she wouldn't stop. She wouldn't let them get her. Whatever they were. Monsters? Demons, maybe? They came out of these green holes in the air. The holes had just opened up out of nowhere and now the creatures have destroyed almost everything. People and buildings were crumbling to the ground from the fire that was being thrown at them while others were being torn apart by long, sharp claws.

Irina Taylor ran past what was left of the buildings. She came to a stop as she reached a dead end. In front of her was the biggest hole she has yet to see. As she looked up, she noticed that the entire sky was now completely green. It looked like a hurricane ready to swallow the world whole.

Breathing heavily, she turned around to see a bunch of the monsters catching up with her. She looked around frantically when she saw one raise a fireball in its hand. Without time to think, she barely squeezed her way through a loosely chained fence that led into a small alleyway. She rounded a corner and came to another dead end.

"No, no, no!" she cried. She looked behind her. They were getting closer now. She had nowhere else to run. Then, she saw it. In the corner of the alleyway was a dressing room mirror. Kind of a strange thing to be outside, isn't it? However, it didn't look like an ordinary mirror. When she looked into it, she didn't see her reflection. The mirror was so blurry she couldn't tell what she was seeing. So, she raised her hand to wipe away what she thought was dust. And just as she touches the mirror, there is a blinding light and everything goes dark.


	2. Confusion

**Hey, guys! It hasn't quite been a week yet, but it's close enough for me. I hope you enjoy it!**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing related to Dragon Age.**

 **Chapter Two: Confusion**

Waking up, she realized she was in chains and surrounded by people pointing swords at her and another woman. As she sat up, there was a sharp pain in her back and she realized she had a pounding headache. What happened? She looked closer at the woman beside her. She had blonde hair surrounding a pretty face and…pointed ears?

She returned her attention to the people with weapons. "Where am I?" She asked. "Why am I chained? I haven't done anything." She was shaking. It was freezing in there. The room was damp and cold and looked much like a dungeon. Everyone dressed in old age clothes. Or armor? Yet, here she was dressed in a short blue dress that she wore to her sister's birthday party, which is now covered in dirt and grim. She was so confused right now. What happened to the creatures that were chasing her.

"You shouldn't waste your breathe, shem, they won't tell you anyth-ahh!" The woman's hand suddenly glowed green as she cried in agony.

Irina jumped and moved away slightly, she couldn't move very far, though. The woman looked to be in pain. "Um, are you okay?" She asked while keeping her distance.

"Leave me alone." The woman growled at her.

Irina was going to say something else when a door opened and two more women entered the room. One, with short dark hair and carrying a sword and a shield, made her way over to Irina and the woman with the pointy ears and walked around them as if she was trying to size them up or intimidate them. The other, who was wearing a hooded cloak, stood in front of them, leaning against a wooden column as if preparing to watch the show.

When the woman with black hair spoke, her accent sounded almost French. "Give me one reason why we shouldn't kill you now. Both of you." Irina looked to the woman with the pointed ears, she didn't say anything. "The conclave is destroyed, everyone who attended is dead. Except for you two." The woman beside her still didn't say anything, so Irina did.

"I don't know what you're talking about. What do you mean everyone's dead?" She reached for the other woman's hand and picked it up roughly.

"Explain this." She commanded of them while holding it in the air.

"I can't." Was the woman's simple response. The black haired woman looked at Irina.

Irina's heart was beating so fast now. This woman had a freaking sword for crying out loud. She could kill her if she wanted. "I-I don't know." She was worried that if she said the wrong thing, she may do just that.

"What do you mean you can't?" The woman with the accent was getting agitated.

"I don't know what that is, or how it got there." Pointy-ears told her. "The shem clearly doesn't know either."

"I-I don't." Irina stuttered.

"You're lying!" The woman shouted as she forcefully grabbed the pointy-eared woman by the shoulders.

The other woman jumped in then. Pulling her back she said, "We need them, Cassandra." Her accent was the same as Cassandra's. So, her name was Cassandra, Irina thought. Need to remember that.

"What are you gonna do?" Irina asked with a shaky voice. She wasn't sure if it was from the cold or fear. Maybe both?

"Do you remember what happened? How this began?" The woman in the hood questioned.

Irina started shaking her head and was about to speak, when the other chained woman spoke. "I remember running. Things were chasing me and then…a woman?"

"A woman?" She crossed her arms.

"She reached out to me, but then…"

Cassandra must have had enough, because she moved in front of the hooded woman. "Go to the forward camp, Leliana. I will take them to the rift." Rift?

As Leliana left, Cassandra removed the chains that were connected to the floors but left them in the ropes that bound their hands.

"What is a rift?" Irina inquired.

"It will be easier to show you." Turning around, she left us to follow after her.

Irina let the other woman go first, and followed behind her. She was happy to be on her feet, maybe the blood flow will warm her up some now. When they made it to the door, both prisoners had to cover their eyes. They must have been in there a while because the sun was blinding. When Irina uncovered her eyes, she saw why she was so cold, it was snowing. What the hell? She has never seen so much snow before, she was from Florida. It doesn't snow in Florida.

Rubbing her arms to try and gain back some warmth, she scanned some of the buildings. "Where are we?"

Cassandra answered. "We are in Haven, but that does not matter now. What matters is that." She pointed to the sky.

Holding back her shivers, she looked at what Cassandra was talking about. There, in the sky, was a giant green hole. Wait. Wasn't that bigger?

"Why is it so much smaller?" Irina asked.

Cassandra looked at her with a confused expression. "We call it 'the breach'. It's a massive rift into the world of demons and it gets larger with each passing hour. It is not the only such rift, but it is the largest. All was caused by the explosion at the Conclave."

"An explosion can cause that?" The other prisoner asked.

"This one did. Unless we act, the breach may grow until it swallows the world."

"But wasn't it-," Irina was going to say bigger but she was interrupted by a cry of pain from beside her. The other woman's hand had started glowing again. This time Irina didn't back away, she kneeled beside her, and touched her shoulder, trying to provide as much comfort as she could with ropes tied around her wrist. However, when she touched her, her hand began to glow a bright yellow color. She jerked her hand away and the glowing was gone. Neither of the women seemed to notice. She wasn't sure she wanted them to. Not with how they were reacting to the other woman's green, glowing hand.

"Each time the breach expands, your mark spreads, and it is killing you. It may be the key to stopping this, but there isn't much time." Cassandra explained.

After the shock wore off, Irina looked up at Cassandra. "I don't understand. It was much bigger before."

"That is not possible. It has only gotten larger. Not smaller."

Irina saw no point in arguing right now. "How can we help?"

"The mark. It may be able to close them. You don't seem to have one though."

She glanced down at her hand again.

"You think we were responsible for this? You think I would do this to myself?" The other woman questioned.

"Not intentionally. Something clearly went wrong."

"And if we're not responsible?"

"Someone is. And the two of you are our only suspects." Irina didn't know why she was a suspect, all she did was wake up in a dungeon. "If either of you want to prove your innocence, this is the way."

"So, we don't really have a choice about this, do we?" Irina stood up straight, staring at the other woman. That was kind of selfish to say. If she could close that thing, she would gladly help. She will help now.

Irina caught Cassandra's gaze. "I don't have a mark, but I will do what I can."

Cassandra gave her a small smile and looked at the other woman, "None of us has a choice."

She roughly picked up the woman and grabbed both of them by their arms. As they are led down the small gravel road, people turn glare at them.

"They have decided your guilt. They need it." The other woman was glaring back at them. Not Irina, she understands. She watched her family die. She watched them get torn apart by…demons. That's what Cassandra said, wasn't it? She didn't blame them for hating her even though she had nothing to do with any of this. They didn't know that. "The people of Haven mourn our most Holy, Divine Justinia, head of the Chantry. The Conclave was hers. It was a chance for peace between the mages and Templars." Irina had no idea what any of that stuff was, but seeing as Cassandra didn't let her continue asking questions about where she was earlier, she decided that she better hold off any more questions until later. "She brought their leaders together, and now they are dead. We lash out, like the sky, but we must think beyond ourselves, as she did. Until the Breach is sealed." She reached for the dagger that was in her belt, and cut them loose. "There will be a trial, I can promise no more. Come it is not far."

"Where are you taking us?" The woman asked viciously.

"We must test your mark on something smaller than the Breach." She grabbed what looked to be a blanket off of one of many tables they passed and handed it to Irina. Irina took it and held it out to get a better look. It was a cloak.

"Thank you," Irina sighed with relief. She didn't know how much longer she could stand the cold. Though it wouldn't keep her completely warm, it would do for now. She wrapped it around her shoulders and they took off down the bridge that they had stopped on.

At the end of the bridge were two double doors. Cassandra yelled for the soldiers to open them and led the others through.

They were walking as fast as they could, passing barricades and more soldiers. The farther up the mountain they went, the more lost Irina felt. She didn't recognize anything. She knew that she was being way to calm for this. But she was probably better off here than where she was before all of this. Cornered in an alleyway with nowhere left to run.

She pulled the cloak tighter around her body. She was going to freeze before she got to where ever they were going. They were only walking for about two minutes. To distract herself from the cold, she decided she should try and get to know the woman with the pointy ears better. After all, she was the first person she saw when she woke up and she doesn't even know her name.

"I'm Irina." She introduced and held out her hand. The woman looked at her funny so she quickly put it down. "May I ask your name?"

"Why do you care? I'm an elf. A Dalish elf at that." Now it was Irina's turn to look at her funny.

"An elf?" Is that why her ears were pointy. She has got to be joking, elves aren't real, right?

"Yes, an elf. What else would I be? Or would you prefer the term knife-ear?" she glared threateningly at Irina.

Whatever, she will find out the truth later. "Oh…n-no. I would still like to know your name, though." Irina gave her as polite a smile as she could with how cold she was.

The 'elf' eyed her for a moment. "Ellana." She simply answered and turned her attention back to the road ahead.

Irina didn't want to test the waters any further with her so she simply stated her own name and looked to Cassandra instead. "Is it possible for you to tell me where we are exactly?"

She scrunched her eyes a little. "I told you we are in Haven."

"Yes, but where is that exactly?"

"The Frostback Mountains. Where else would it be?" She looked confused now.

Irina stopped in her tracks. "I'm sorry. I don't know where that is." It was all finally starting to kick in. She was lost and surrounded by people who walked around the open with swords and shields and bows. Of course, she was glad to be out of the predicament she was in before, being trapped in the alley, but the more she saw, the more she wishes she were back there. At least there she knew where she was.

"I have never heard of that place before. I'm from Florida. I was at a birthday party when this stupid hole appeared in the sky and it was bigger. It was spread across the entire sky." She said all of this really fast, hoping that someone might be able to explain things to her. She was starting to hyperventilate.

Cassandra and Ellana stopped in front of her. Ellana sneered at her. "Florida?"

"Wh-," Cassandra stopped her.

"Look I don't know who you are or where you're from, but right now, we have business to attend to." She paused. "Calm down, and we will address any problems you may have later." She turned on her heel and continued walking up the mountain.

Irina just nodded and followed her, remaining quiet the rest of the way.

After another couple of minutes, they reached another bridge. As they were crossing, Irina felt the concrete below her feet begin to crumble. The next thing she knows, she is on the ground below and her back in even more pain. The entire bridge was gone. She looked up to see a hand. It was Cassandra, offering help. She took her hand and when she stood up the 'Breach' threw a demon into the frozen lake.

"Stay behind me!" Cassandra commanded while pulling out her sword and running towards the demon.

Irina and Ellana stand back and watch as Cassandra expertly fights the demon. Irina is amazed at how Cassandra seemed to know exactly where the demon was going to strike next. She had never seen a fight like this except for on teleivision. Just then, two more demons were thrown into the lake directly in front of her and Ellana.

They backed away slowly, unsure of what to do. Out of the corner of her eye, Irina could see Ellana run for something. When she turned to see, see saw Ellana with two daggers in her hand. Where did she get those? Irina thought. Ellana started fighting one of the demons. The other demon was ignoring the others and heading straight for Irina.

"Grab a weapon and fight!" Ellana screamed at her.

Irina looked where Ellana got her own weapons and saw that there were plenty more scattered on the ground. It must have been a crate full. Irina looked back at the demon and just stood there. She has never used a weapon before, how can they expect her to fight a demon with one.

"I can't fight like that!" The demon was edging its way closer and Irina was starting to freak out. It now had its claws raised ready to strike her. She closed her eyes and lifted her hands to shield herself. As she did this, she could feel a slight burning and tingling sensation in her palms. Just as she opened her eyes a ball of lightning flew from her hand and into the demon. She jumped back and screamed as the demon thrashed trying to escape the pain. Within seconds, the demon falls to the ground in nothing but a pile of ash.

She looked at her hands. "What the hell was that!?" She could definitely say that she wasn't cold anymore.

Ellana and Cassandra had killed the demons that they were fighting. Ellana stood in front of Irina. "You're a mage?"

"A what?" She was still staring at her hand.

Cassandra marched over and held her sword up to the other two women. "Drop your weapon. Now." She told Ellana. She looked at Irina. "You. Put your hands down."

Irina listened right away but Ellana wasn't as compliant. "I need this weapon."

"You're right," she said, sheathing her own sword. "You look surprised. Did you not know you were a mage?" She asked Irina with her eyebrows furrowed.

"I-I don't know. I didn't mean to do that. I didn't know I could do that. What's a mage?"

"Don't lie to me." Cassandra stepped closer until she was directly in her face. "I will not tolerate misused magic."

"Misused? I didn't know that I could do that." Irina argued.

"That is not possible." Irina didn't know what else to say, she had never done that before.

"I'm not lying." That was the only argument she could come up with. Cassandra watched her for a second, probably trying to determine if she was telling the truth or not.

"If you really didn't know, then you need to be careful. Keep your hands down. We will have a talk the first chance we get." She started walking away and turned around at the edge of the lake. "I should remember that neither of you tried to run." The other two continued to follow her.

Farther up the mountain, they could hear fighting.

"We're getting closer to a rift." Cassandra mentioned.

"Who's fighting?" Ellana asked her.

"You'll see soon. We must help them." Cassandra stopped Irina when the fighting became visible. "You should stay here until it is clear."

Irina nodded and watched as they jumped into the fight. She stood back and watched as the other two helped the soldiers below fight off the horde of demons that were coming from the rift. As she observed the fighting, she remembered when it all started. She had felt the explosion. It shook the entire city. She remembered running out of her sister's party, with her sister holding on to her arm, and police and demons were everywhere. The police were trying to shoot all of them but the demons were coming out too fast for them to keep up.

She was snapped out of her thoughts when another 'elf' grabbed Ellana's arm and held it up to the rift. "Quickly, before more come through."

Irina made her way over to them and stood behind Ellana as she spoke to the other man.

"What did you do?" Ellana questioned with shocked look on her face.

"I did nothing. The credit is yours." He answered referring to her mark.

"You mean this?" She inspected her hand.

"Whatever magic opened the Breach in the sky also placed that mark upon your hand. I theorized the mark might be able to close the rifts that have opened in the Breach's wake—it seems I was correct."

Cassandra moved closer. "Meaning it could also close the Breach itself."

"Possibly. It seems you hold the key to our salvation."

"Good to know! Here I thought we'd be ass-deep in demons forever." They all turned towards the voice. About ten feet in front of Irina stood a short man wearing a shirt that showed off his crap load of chest hair.

"Varric Tethras: rogue, storyteller, and occasionally unwelcome tagalong." Then, he winked at Cassandra. Irina guessed that Cassandra didn't approve of him very much.

"Irina. Nice to meet you, Varric."

"Ellana. Nice crossbow." Oh. She's pleasant with him.

"Ah, isn't she? Bianca and I have been through a lot together."

"You named your crossbow Bianca?" Irina chuckled.

"Of course. And she'll be great company in the valley." So he was going with them.

"Absolutely not. Your help is appreciated, Varric, but…" Cassandra rejected.

"Have you been in the valley lately, Seeker? Your soldiers aren't in control anymore. You need me." Cassandra made a disgusted scoff and turned away from him. Yep, Irina thought, definitely some tension there.

Then, the other elf…man…whatever he is, appeared beside Irina. "My name is Solas, if there are to be introductions. I am pleased to see you still live."

"He means, 'I kept that mark from killing you while you slept,' and," he looked at Irina, "'I kept you from bleeding and freezing to death while you slept'."

"Bleeding to Death?"

Varric cleared it up for her. "Yeah, you had a nasty burn on your back and your head was banged up pretty bad as well."

"Oh, then I should say thank you. Although, it would have been nice to have something else to wear after I woke up."

"What were you thinking coming to the mountains dressed like that anyways?" Varric asked her.

"Well, it wasn't exactly my choice. I have no idea how I got here."

"Really, now? I'm sensing a story here." He said with a maniac grin.

Solas intercepted anything else that was going to be said. "Never mind any of that now. You can thank me if we manage to close the Breach without killing your friend here in the process."

"She is not my friend." Ellana felt the need to make that known. She was no friend to humans.

"Right. Cassandra, you should know: the magic involved here is unlike any I have seen. One of your prisoners is a mage but I doubt she had any part in this. Indeed, I find it difficult to find any mage having such power." There is that word again, Irina thought. Mage.

Cassandra glanced at the prisoners, then back to Solas. "Understood. We must get to the forward camp quickly.

"Well, Bianca's excited!" Varric exclaimed as he followed Cassandra.

Irina stayed in the back while they fought their way through more demons and another rift before they finally, reached another gate.

They entered and made their way to Leliana, who was standing with a man in robes close to the end of the walkway.

"Ah, here they come." He announced as they got closer.

Leliana looked relieved. "You made it. Chancellor Roderick, this is-"

"I know who she is." Referring to Cassandra. "As Grand Chancellor of the Chantry, I hereby order you to take these criminals to Val Royeaux to face execution."

This must have made Cassandra angry, because she quickly became defensive. "'Order me'? You are a glorified clerk. A bureaucrat!"

"And you are a thug, but a thug who supposedly serves the Chantry!"

This time Leliana argued. "We serve the Most Holy, Chancellor, as you well know." She corrected him.

"Justinia is dead!" He yelled. "We must elect a replacement, and obey her orders on the matter!"

Irina jumped as Ellana forced herself in the conversation. "Don't talk as if I'm not here!"

"Neither of you should even be here!" He pointed at both of them. He turned his attention back on Cassandra. "Call the retreat, Seeker. Our position here is hopeless."

Cassandra leaned on the table that was between her and Roderick. "We can stop this before it's too late."

"How? You won't survive long enough to reach the temple, even with all your soldiers."

"We must get to the temple. It's the quickest route."

"But not the safest. Our forces can charge as a distraction while we go through the mountains." Leliana suggested. Irina thought that plan was better. But they won't want her opinion.

"We lost contact with an entire squad on that path. It's too risky."

Roderick made another attempt to stop them. "Listen to me. Abandon this now before more lives are lost!" If they don't do this even more people will be lost, Irina thought.

No sooner had she finished that thought when the ground beneath them shook. The Breach had grown bigger and now, Ellana's hand was glowing again.

Cassandra to her. "How do you think we should proceed?" She was asking her. Apparently, Ellana thought that to be weird also.

"Now you're asking me what I think?" Ellana said so harshly that Irina flinched a little even though it was not directed at her.

"You have the mark." Solas said.

"And you are the one we must keep alive. Since we cannot agree on our own…" Cassandra explained.

Ellana took a moment to think it through. Just when it seemed like she was going to answer, she looked at Irina, who was standing by her side waiting. "What do you suggest?" Ellana asked Irina while shifting around uncomfortably. She must have had a hard time with that. Irina had half a mind to tell her it was her decision and refuse to help, but she was not like that. She was too innocent to be rude to anyone. Even if they are rude to her.

"I think that we should take the mountain path. The faster we get this done, the faster the fighting ends."

"Right. Of course. You heard her." Ellana told them.

Cassandra did not approve of this decision but she accepted it and turned around to face Leliana. "Leliana, bring everyone left in the valley. Everyone."

As they walked towards the mountain path, Roderick put in a final word. "On your head be the consequences, Seeker." Irina glanced back at him and sneered. She doesn't sneer much but that was rude.

They were walking along the mountain path when they saw another rift and some soldiers still fighting. Irina once again had to stay behind as the other left to fight.

When the rift was sealed, Irina made her way to the group.

"Sealed as before. You are becoming quite proficient at this." Solas was saying to Ellana as Irina joined them.

"Let's hope it works on the big one." Varric mentioned.

Irina was helping a soldier up as Cassandra helped the lieutenant.

"Thank the maker you finally arrived, Lady Cassandra. I don't think we could have held out much longer."

"Thank the prisoner, Lieutenant," she gestured to Irina. "She insisted we come this way."

"The prisoner? Then you…?"

Irina gave her a small smile. "I was hoping that maybe someone was still alive up here. It was worth the trouble."

"Then you have my sincere gratitude." She said. Then she saluted her in a way that Irina has never seen before.

"The way into the valley is clear for the moment. Go, while you still can." Cassandra commanded her.

"The path ahead seems to be clear of demons as well." Solas informed them.

"Let's hurry before that changes."

They hurried to their destination.

Solas announced it as the Temple of Sacred Ashes. This must have been where the explosion took place. Everything looked like it had been burned. There was ash everywhere.

"This is where you both walked out of the fade and our soldiers found you." Cassandra told Ellana and Irina. "They say that a woman was in the rift behind you, but no one knows who she was."

Irina gagged at the sight of the charred bodies that seemed to flood the area. She and Ellana were alive, yet all these people were dead. How? When Irina could tear her gaze away from the bodies, she looked up and immediately had a flashback. They were now facing the biggest rift yet. She guessed it was the main one connected to the Breach. It looked exactly like the one that blocked Irina's path back in her home town.

"The Breach is a long way up." Varric stated the obvious.

"You're here. Thank the Maker." It was Leliana. She and more soldiers had come up behind us.

"Leliana, have your men take up positions around the temple." Cassandra moved in front of Ellana. "This is your chance to end this. Are you ready?"

"I am. I don't know how you expect me to reach that, though." Ellana responded.

Solas wasn't having her negativity. "This rift was the first. And it is the Key. Seal it, and perhaps we seal the Breach."

"Then let's find a way down. And be careful." Cassandra sighed. She pulled a dagger out from behind her back and held it out to Irina. Irina looked at it questioningly then at Cassandra. "There will be a fight. There is nowhere for you to stand out of this one. If you truly did not know you were a mage, then you need something to protect yourself with."

"But…I don't know how to use it."

"Just find a way to protect yourself." Cassandra said as Irina slowly grabbed the hilt of the dagger. Irina had never killed anything before save for maybe a fly or a cockroach and that demon that she accidently killed.

Irina stayed at the top of the steps with a few soldiers as the rest made their way to the rift. She could see them talking once they reached it but she could not hear them until Cassandra gave the order for everyone to get ready to fight.

This was it. Ellana was going to close the rift. As she lifts the mark towards the rift to close it, she is thrown to the ground by a humongous demon that jumped out of the Breach followed by many smaller ones.

The archers beside Irina started firing at any demon they had a shot at while Irina stood there gripping Cassandra's dagger tight enough that her wrist was starting to hurt. She kept telling herself that she will be able to kill one if it made its way to her but she wasn't so sure. She was watching the fight closely. Everyone was fighting with all of their strength. The bigger demon was steadily wiping people out one by one. She saw Ellana run up behind the bigger demon with her daggers at the ready. Just before she reached the demon though, it swung its thick arms back to swing at another soldier and Ellana was thrown into a wall. The demon must have noticed that it hit something behind it because it turned towards Ellana. It held its position until it saw Ellana move. She was trying to stand back up but she had a major cut in her leg.

Irina was watching from the top of the stairs as Ellana tried to drag her body to reach her daggers. The demon was above her before she knew it. Irina's grip on the dagger weakened as she felt the tingling in her hands again. She looked at her hands and saw the sparks. Dropping the dagger, she pointed her hands at the demon and this time, a string of lightning flew from her hand to the demon. The chain was never ending. Then, as the demon fell, she lowered her hands and the lightning stopped. She looked back where the demon fell, and saw Ellana starring at her. When Ellana noticed Irina looking back at her, she nodded her head in thanks. Irina nodded back.

Ellana, being under the rift, lifted her own hand to close the rift. It took so much out of her, that she was knocked out almost instantly.


	3. Not in Kansas Anymore

**Hey, guys. So, I finally got this chapter done. I believe that I am going to do a chapter for each day that the Herald is unconscious. I figured I would be skipping too much introduction if I didn't describe how Irina met everyone and what happened while Ellana was out. Anyways, I hope you guys like it. Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing related to Dragon Age.**

 **Chapter Three: Not in Kansas Anymore**

Irina was in shock and weak after her second display of magic. One of the soldiers now had to carry her back to Haven. He was instructed by Cassandra to take her to someone named Adan and she was not to leave until Cassandra came and got her.

Irina's vision was blurry but she could still see shapes of others helping more wounded. The last thing she remembers seeing clearly was Ellana trying to close the Breach. She wondered if she was successful. She had to have been, right? There was no more fighting. At least none that Irina could hear.

Finally, Irina could make out the shape of the gate leading into Haven. The gate was opened for the soldier and he was greeted by a strong male voice.

"You there." A man was pointing at the soldier and was making his way towards them. Irina still couldn't see clearly, all she could see was blonde hair and a big, red coat. She would bet anything that he was warm. "This is the mage prisoner, yes? Where were you headed?"

"Commander. Seeker Pentaghast ordered me to take her to the healer and not to let her leave with anyone but her, Ser." She could feel the man's gaze on her. It was a moment before the man said anything else.

"See to it that she is taken care of," he commanded the soldier.

"Ser." The soldier nodded. He took her to a cabin and laid her on one of the beds.

The man was there when they arrived made his way over to her. "What happened?" he asked the soldier.

"She cast a spell and saved the Herald's life."

"It's 'Herald' now is it?"

"She stopped the Breach from growing. That's what everyone is calling her now."

"And this one?" He walked to the other side of the room, examining a shelf. He grabbed a small vial and made his way back to Irina. Putting the vial to her lips he said, "Here, drink." When she opened her mouth to ask what it was, he poured the liquid down her throat.

"They haven't go-"

"Ugh, gross!" She exclaimed as she swallowed. She had her eyes clamped shut, trying to stop the liquid from coming back up, but when she opened them, her vision was clear again. She now got a closer look at the soldier that carried her here. He was kind of cute. But way too young for her. She was in her mid-twenties, this boy, this soldier, was probably only sixteen, maybe seventeen.

She smiled at him. "Thank you."

He blushed and smiled back. "Not a problem, my lady." He stood up and bowed slightly, then walked towards the door. "I am to stand guard outside until Seeker Pentaghast comes to collect you." He bowed again and exited the cabin.

Seeker Pentaghast? That must be Cassandra. Irina looked at the man that gave her the medicine. "Thank you."

"Of course, thank the mage last." He snarled.

"I'm sorry?"

"You know, I'm not even a healer. They just don't have anyone else that knows what they are doing. So, now, if you excuse me, I am sure that there are more soldiers that need more tending than potions."

"Wait!" She stopped him. "What did you give me?"

He sighed. "Forgive me. This is not what I pictured myself doing when I joined the Conclave. My name is Adan and I gave you a simple lyrium potion."

Irina raised her eyebrow in question.

He looked at her in shock. "What mage does not recognize a lyrium potion when she taste one much less sees one?"

"I'm sorry. I-I don't know what a lyrium potion is. I don't know what a lot of stuff is around here actually."

"Well, then I'm afraid I can't be of much use to you right now, I have more important matters to attend to." He left the cabin before she could question him any further.

Irina took this chance to scan the room. The first thing she noticed was that there was no electricity. The only lights were lit by torches hanging on the walls. The furniture was outdated. And there were vials and bottles of different color liquids on shelves all around the room. She wanted to get up and take a closer look, but she was still too weak. Whatever he gave her was not strong enough to give her all of her strength back, just some. So, she laid back and sit in silence waiting for Cassandra to come get her. Slowly, she drifted off to sleep.

 _War Room_

Cassandra had called a meeting in the War room with Leliana, Cullen, and Josephine a few hours after they all returned from the Breach. The Chancellor tried to crash it but Cassandra had insisted that he did not need to be there for this meeting. They were not deciding the fate of the prisoners until the elf awoke. For now, she wanted to discuss the mage prisoner's strange behavior with her colleagues.

"The mage," she started, "there is something off about her. She claims that she has never heard of Haven or the Frostback Mountains and that she did not know about her magic."

"And do you believe her?" Josephine questioned.

"Yes." She replied without hesitation.

"Then what is this meeting for exactly?" Leliana asked.

Cassandra sighed. "We all know why the Rite of Tranquility was made, to prevent those who couldn't control their magic from harming the people and to prevent said mages from becoming abominations. This woman...she…she is not like any person I have ever met. The amount of kindness that she has shown me this one day that I have known her, is greater than any I have ever experienced."

Cullen cut in. "That does not matter, Cassandra. You know that. If this woman can't control her magic, she must be dealt with. She is not only a danger to everyone here, but she is also in danger of possession. Demons are probably probing her dreams as we speak."

"I do not think that she will fall to possession. She is different than others."

Cullen looked at her sternly. "You know what must be done."

"I don't know, Cullen." Leliana cut in. "Maybe we should talk to the woman and see what she thinks."

"What do you think she'll say?!" Cullen said furiously. It was obvious what she would say.

"Most likely anything to save her life, but I agree with Leliana. I would like to meet this girl before we decide her fate." Josephine stated.

"I will go get her then." Cassandra turned and left the war room praying that Irina would give them the same impression she gave her. She has only known the woman for barely even a day and she feels that making her tranquil is the wrong thing to do.

 _Cabin_

She hadn't even opened her eyes yet, but she knew that she was no longer on the bed that she fell asleep on. She could feel the smooth leather of the couch on her legs. She could hear the club music.

She opened her eyes and found herself in the club where her sister's birthday was held. She had just turned twenty-one and was so excited to be drinking age. Not that her age stopped her anyways.

She must have fallen asleep at the club. Strange place to fall asleep.

"Irina!" someone shrieked excitedly. "Come on. There are fireworks!" Her birthday was also on New Year's Eve. Maya grabbed her hand and drug her out of the club. When they were outside, sure enough there were fireworks. But Irina had noticed that no one else was outside either.

"Maya, where is everyone?"

"Oh, they all left for the beach. Should've had my party there, right?" Something was wrong. This was the same night that the Breach appeared. There is no way that she dreamt that. It was so real.

She looked around to see if she could spot anyone else, but she failed. Everything except for the buildings closest to them were blurred. Why did it look like this?

"So, are you ready to head home?" She jerked her gaze to her sister. She never wanted to go home. Even if she wasn't doing anything. She never did. There were too many memories in their house.

"Why?" Was her reply.

"Well, there's nothing else to do. Why not just head off?" Still holding Irina's hand, she tried to drag her off again.

"No." She said. This was not sister. "I'm not going anywhere with you. This isn't right. Where is everyone?"

The woman in front of her suddenly sneered. Then, she was replaced with a woman, barely clothed and horns protruding from her head.

"Well, aren't you a clever little thing?" Irina knew this had to be another demon, but how was it doing this.

"Who are you and how are we here?"

The demon narrowed its eyes at her and gave a devious grin. "Oh, my dear. You have no idea what is happening do you. I knew when I found you that you were different from the rest. I feel it." What is she talking about? "Oh, you have no idea. You may have gotten away from me this time but what about the next? Or what about the others that will try? You are going to be a prize to capture. Just wait. More will come."

Just like that a cloud of smoke engulfed her and she was gone. Irina's eyes got heavy and they slowly shut.

She jolted awake with a gasp. She examined the room around her and found that she was back in the freezing cold cabin. Her vision was once again clear. She wrapped her cloak tighter around her body. What was that? She had never experienced a dream so real before. Except for the blurriness, it all looked normal. She needed answers for everything now.

She stood up and was reaching for the large door handle when the door was pushed open from the other side. She managed to evade being hit by the door just in time.

"Going somewhere?" It was Cassandra. Finally!

"I was just going to ask the soldier if he would take me to you." Hopefully she would believe her and not think that she was going to try escaping.

"Well, here I am." She stated. "Come. There are some people who would like to speak with you."

As they made their way to the war room, people stopped what they were doing to stare at Irina. This made her really uncomfortable.

"Cassandra, why is everyone staring?"

"Ellana, the elf, saved our lives by slowing down the Breach. It is no longer growing." She stopped and faced Irina. "The magic that you cast to save her life was just like any other mage's, but it was also ten times stronger than any other mage's spell."

Irina tilted her head in confusion. "What do you mean stronger? How?"

"The demon that you killed was barely wounded. It would have taken ten mages to take it down with the same spell that you cast. But it made you weak. Adan's potion should have replenished you completely, but you are still having trouble standing." She did feel a little wobbly. "And I don't know how. I can promise that we will do everything we can to find out."

"So, why are they staring, again?"

"They are scared of you, but you also saved their heroes life."

"Oh, so they're trying to figure out whether to fear me or whether I am a hero?"

She nodded and continued walking.

They entered the biggest building there and made their way all the way to the end of the entry hall, where Cassandra held open the door for her.

When she entered the room, there were three others in there looking her over. Leliana, another beautiful woman, and a very good-looking man. Jeez, where did all of these beautiful people come from? It kind of made her uncomfortable. She did not view herself as pretty.

"Irina, meet Josephine Montilyet, our ambassador and diplomatic advisor; Commander Cullen, head of the armed forces; and I believe you already met Leliana, our spymaster."

"Very subtle, Cassandra."

Cassandra faced Irina. "We have been discussing how to deal with your situation. First, we need more information. We need to know everything."

"I don't know where to start. I honestly don't even know where I am. Where are the Frostback Mountains?"

They all watched her for moment as if trying to determine whether she was joking or if she was telling the truth.

Cullen smoothed his hands on the table in front of him. "Do you recognize this?" He asked her. She walked closer to the table and realized he was referring to a map on the table. She examined it closely, and could feel her heartbeat grow faster the longer she look at it. One side of the map said Empire of Orlais and Nevarra. The other said the Kingdom of Fereldan and the Free Marches. Where was she? Definitely not in Kansas anymore.

Cullen pointed to a section close to the bottom of the map. "This is where we are."

She shook her head. "I don't know what any of this is." She turned her gaze to the people in the room. "I don't know any place on this map, I don't know anything about magic and I definitely know nothing about elves." She was starting to freak out now. Before, she believed that she would be able to get home and find her sister. Now, not so much. This map didn't even have Florida on it. It didn't even have North America on it. She could feel the tingling in her hand again and looked down. It was sparking.

"Calm down." Leliana stepped towards her.

"No!" Irina exclaimed and Cullen hand his hand on the hilt of his sword. "Please. I don't want to hurt you."

"How did you not know you were a mage? I thought that they developed their magic at a younger age." Josephine questioned.

"They do." Cullen told her. "There is no way that she didn't know of it." He was still eyeing her. It wasn't a glare but it wasn't a sympathetic look either.

"Look, I don't what happened. One second I was standing in an alley trapped by demons. Then I see a mirror and the next thing I know I wake up tied and chained in a dungeon."

"A mirror? Did you touch it?" Leliana asked her. She looked shocked by the mention of it.

"I don't know. Maybe. I remember reaching for it, but I must've gotten attacked from behind because I woke up here." She was calming down. Her hand wasn't sparking anymore.

"What is it Leliana?" Josephine asked curiously.

"I have heard of an elven artifact that resembles the description of a mirror. The Hero of Ferelden mentioned it. It was how she became infected with the Blight, the reason she had to become a warden."

"There is one person I know who can tell us about this, I will get him." Cassandra left without another word and Irina was left with the others who were still suspicious.

She glanced around the room as they stood in silence. She wondered if it was as uncomfortable for them as it was for her. They were just staring at her for what seemed like an eternity.

"That is a lovely dress," Leliana said as she came closely to Irina to get a better look.

"Uh, thank you." She blushed.

Leliana nodded. "Of course. Maybe we can get you into something a little…warmer after this is taken care of."

Irina sighed with relief and gave her a small smile. Warmth, she thought. "That would very much appreciated."

Just as she said this, Cassandra entered the room with Solas right behind her.

"Irina, I believe you have met Solas."

"Nice to see you again, Solas." Irina greeted.

Solas bowed his head slightly and greeted her.

"Cassandra tells me that you have been in contact with an Eluvian. Do you remember where it you found it?"

"I'm sorry, a what?" She asked in confusion.

"An eluvian. The mirror."

"Oh. All I remember is running from the demons, hitting a dead end, and then this thing just so happened to be at the end and it was not showing a reflection. When I went to wipe away the dust I was attacked from behind and that is the last I remember."

"Where were you?" Solas continued with his questioning.

"Somewhere that is definitely not on this map." She gestured towards the map and ran her fingers across it hoping to spot Florida on there this time. She looked up when he didn't ask her anything else and realized that they were all expecting more of an answer.

"Florida."

"I beg your pardon, My Lady. But there is no such place. Maybe coming in contact with the eluvian has caused her to lose some of her memories."

She chuckled slightly. More in aggravation than anything. "No, I remember where I was perfect well, thank you. I was in Florida being chased by demons, where I had no magic, and where I just so happened to run into the stupid mirror and woke up in the freezing cold definitely not dressed for snow." She finished her rant and had to catch her breath.

Eyebrows scrunched together, Solas asked another question. "You did not have magic?" She shook her head.

He looked at the rest of the people who were quietly listening. "I have heard that the eluvians can connect other worlds to the veil, but I have never heard of it happening before now." He glanced at Irina before looking back at the others. "I believe she may just be telling the truth."

"Are you sure? You know what could happen if you're wrong." Cullen directed at him.

"Perhaps, Solas, since she seems to be unaware of many things here, you could take some time to teach her." Leliana suggested.

"Wait. We haven't even decided what we were going to do about her uncontrolled magic."

"And you suggest that we not even give her a chance to control it, Commander?" Josephine asked.

"No. But I do suggest that a Templar be assigned to her until she learns to control it. If she learns to control it."

Cassandra cut in. "I agree, but I fear some mages may give her the wrong impression about them. It may cause her magic to become even more uncontrollable due to fear."

"If we are to give her a chance I suggest that Solas help her with her magic and perhaps, for wider range of abilities, we find two other mages to also help. On their own times, of course. I can see if I can find one of the more agreeable Templars to assign to her."

"I can teach her how to control her magic and I can teach her elven history and perhaps some human history, but I do suggest that you find another human to teach her that." Solas decided.

Irina was taking in everything they were saying. That was fast. They weren't even going to ask her what she wanted to do, were they? She watched as they continued deciding what they were to do with her and who was doing what. Finally, when they came to a decision, Cassandra turned to her.

"Does this sound affable to you?"

"I guess. I mean, I don't really have a choice, do I? I have nowhere else to go."

After they made a few more arrangements, the meeting had ended.

It was getting dark out now, so she didn't have time to learn anything else today. Leliana led her towards a cabin not far from the one that she was in before. She was offered some clothes and food and was told that she would be followed everywhere she went until she could control her magic. Great, just what she needs. When she was finished eating, she laid down in the bed that was given to her. A Templar was stationed outside till morning where she would meet another, who would then lead her to Solas. For now, she was supposed to be sleeping, but thanks to her dream earlier, that was not going to happen.

 **I hope you guys enjoyed it. I decided that I wanted her to be able to easily tell that she was in the Fade, so I choose to make it like it is on the games, kind of blurry and odd. Once again, sorry for the wait.**


End file.
